mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Battle Royale: Akatsuki Resurrection
| image = File:Akatsuki_Picture.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Itachi-san | link = Akatsuki Resurrection | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = November 14, 2008 | winningfaction = Other Faction (Team 10) | roster = # player #Prince_Marth85 #CrazyPainter (Joe's Student) #Fox #Prof. Templeton #Frozen_in_Fire #Brandonb #Star_Tiger #dawh #Frost #SomeGuy #woon #Lost in Space #Sinistral #Mekal #Sparanda | first = Star_Tiger | last = CrazyPainter, Fox,dawh, Frost, SomeGuy, Woon, Sinistral, Sparanda | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Itachi-san based on Akatsuki in Naruto It began on November 14, 2008 and ended in a Other Faction (Team 10) win in N8 (December 3rd). Game Mechanics Rules I'll wait to see how many people join before I lay out the characters because I can mold the game to basically however many people want to play. So for starters, here's the overall setup: Everyone will have BTSC. The Akatsuki will be in pairs like last time and every other team will be comprised of three people. Every team will get the equivalent of 200 stat points per player, but the team will assign them all for themselves and then submit their stats to me. Once they are decided the only way to change them is by losing them and earning them. There will be no constant rearrangement. Also, a player uses the stats they have going into the Night, regardless of what happens to them during the Night. Added: No teammates with BTSC may target the same person on any Night. If Akatsuki runs into each other, they do damage, but share IDs. They do not get BTSC with the new team though. The same goes for the Konoha Teams, only just the Victim gets the ID of the Attacker. And no matter who Orochimaru's Team Attacks, Orochimaru gets their IDs. Hence, there will be no RID killings... ;) Clarification - all intended damage is done, but IDs are learned. Akatsuki gets both IDs if they Attack each other, Konoha gets the ID of fellow Konoha ninja who Attack them, and Orochimaru's group gets the ID of whoever they Attack Every character will have 3 Attributes and these combined will be equal to their health or life. They will be Special Attack, Attack, and Counter-Attack. Special Attacks cannot be used two Nights in a row. Attacks have no limitations on number. They can even be broken into 2 attacks of 50 and 50 or 75 and 25 on 2 or 3 or even 4 different people (only one ID can be learned through this method though and it will be random). Special and basic Attacks take off the same amount of health from the victim as their stats points. Counter-Attacks will occur whenever a player is Attacked by someone else. There will be a wide variety of Counter-Attacks and they will all be unknown to everyone, though they will be hinted at. Also, when a player has 100 stat points in both Special Attack and Counter-Attack, they can use their Secret Tactic. Once a player has 0 health they are dead, but they can also be Captured, if that is part of their Character's secret description. Capturing and Rescuing: Certain Characters can be Captured. This can happen one of two ways. Either they are Captured at Night by someone who has that ability or they are killed and then Captured by someone who has that ability. The second option can be done any Night following the death. Other roles have the ability to Rescue a Captured character. If one of the Capture/Rescue roles is killed or captured, then that ability will pass to a living/useful member of the Team. If the person is later released, then they will regain their ability as it was. Every BTSC team has their own individual win condition which will be unknown, but can be determined from hints throughout the game. During the Day, one person will be selected to go on a dangerous mission. The mission will cost them 200 Health (stat points). Obviously, this may not kill them, but it will out their character. In addition, there will be reference to another (maybe multiple) living characters from rival factions, but they will not be identified, just made known that they are still alive. Training will still be part of the game, but will not be nearly as necessary or wise to use in many occasions. If Training and Attacked, the Attacker will revert to their basic Attack -50 points (only in terms of damage). Ways to gain stat points: kill someone, survive the Night, survive the Day, Train, get mention in Clue or Day Posts (as long as you're not the one who was voted for ;) ) : all of these will be worth 25 points, except Clue Posts are worth 50 points per Team. Defenses will be varied among groups. They are infinite, but will cost 100 points. They are also Unbreakable in this game. There is no way anyone can break through a Defense so they should play a part in this game. Each Team will have 2 different types of Defenses. You will be able to chose which one you want to use. If more than one member (say 2 teammates) use a Defense on the same Night, they must use the same type of Defense. The same type of Defense cannot be used twice in a row by any team. Also to be clear, it's individual, so if 2 people Defend on the same team, it costs a total of 200 points. Added: Time: Days end 24 hours from the previous Night Post. One valid contribution and one vote are the minimal requirements for each day. 25 points will be deducted for failure to contribute or vote, so 50 points deducted if you just skip a whole day. The same goes for the Night. Try to get the pms to me in 24 hours, but since almost everyone will have BTSC and therefore need to consult around the globe, I'll be lenient and just ask for progress from time to time. Also, I think I may make random posts in which hints are given to each team's win condition, but in reciprocity, the characters mentioned will be given extra stat points. Most likely I won't get to everyone, but I certainly won't make these posts about the same characters more than once throughout the entire game, unless all characters get mentioned. Role Description The Characters: AKATSUKI: Each Pair has individual unknown Win Conditions Itachi and Kisame - Win Condition = ??? Itachi - Once a valued Konoha shinobi. He became obsessed with power and slaughtered his entire clan leaving only his little brother, Sasuke, alive. He did not do this out of respect though. He did it because he knew Sasuke's potential to awaken the most powerful Sharingan technique, Mangekou. Itachi wanted to face someone of his own caliber in the future, just to test his own. Kisame's Partner *Secret Tactic: Capture - does 200 damage and captures any player that is able to be Captured *Special Ability - Mangekou Sharingan - Damages by its stat amount and allows Itachi to manipulate his victim's entire Night *Attack - at 25-50 stat points, Itachi will simply show off his Taijutsu skills. At 75-100 he will let loose with his Fire Techniques *Counter-Attack - ??? Kisame - Known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist. He has a long-term grudge with Konoha, especially Lee's Master, Gai-sensai. Kisame is very hot-headed and loses his cool easily. He also carries with him a massive sword with mysterious powers. It's reported that he has the most Chakra in all of Akatsuki. Itachi's Partner. *Secret Tactic - Rescue - can be used only on those who have been Captured. They will be freed and brought back to life essentially, with 100 new stat points. the other 100 damage will be done to the one who Captured them. or Protect - Kisame will take half damage from Rescuers to Protect one person his team has Captured. *Special Ability - His Great Sword Samehda - will reduce all damage done to him that Night by it's stat points, in addition to him using his Attack on one person. *Attack - All Water Techniques: from 25-50 he will create an Lake in which to fight, 75 - he will use his water prison, 100 - he will use his Water Shark Technique *Counter-Attack - ??? Deidara and Sasori - Win Condition = ??? Deidara - Known to keep an even temper when fighting. He has only been seen upset when arguing about the true meaning of Art. He takes his ability very seriously as producing works of Art. Partners with Sasori. *Secret Tactic - Capture - does 200 damage and captures any player that is able to be Captured *Special Ability - His Masterpiece. A large clay bomb that will damage proportional to his stat points for it. Does double-damage. *Attack - Will use explosives controlled remotely. The scale of the bombs will be proportional to his Attack stat. *Counter-Attack - ??? Sasori - Once one of the greatest ninja and Puppet-Master from the Sand Village, he too became obsessed with power and murdered his own leader, the 3rd Kazekage. Using his Human Puppet technique, he transformed the 3rd into a puppet that fully utilizes the awesome powers the 3rd once had. Sasori's obsession with puppets has led him to believe that Art is beauty that lasts forever, which has spurred many arguments with his Partner, Deidara, who think Art is beauty that lasts only for an instant. *Secret Tactic - Rescue - can be used only on those who have been Captured. They will be freed and brought back to life essentially, with 100 new stat points. the other 100 damage will be done to the one who Captured them. or Protect - Sasori will take half damage from Rescuers to Protect one person his team has Captured. *Special Ability - Summoning the 3rd Kazekage. His techniques will be proportional to these stat points. Does Double-damage. *Attack - at 25 he will use Fire, at 50 he will use Water, at 75 he will use his own body's hidden weapons, and at 100 he will go all out and summon his entire Puppet Army. *Counter-Attack - ??? Hidan and Kakuzu - Win Condition = ??? Hidan - Hidan is, believe it or not, deeply religious. Only not the Religions you may be familiar with. He practices Jashinism which requires many human sacrifices. He is seemingly immortal and uses that ability to easily kill his foes and live through the experience of dying. He claims it is pure ecstasy. *Secret Tactic - Capture - does 200 damage and captures any player that is able to be Captured *Special Ability - Jashin Sacrifice - will nullify his target's Night Actions and do double damage damage as his stat limit *Attack - He will use his Taijutsu and 3-Pronged whip sword at varying levels proportional to his stat *Counter-Attack - ??? Kakuzu - Kakuzu is Akatsuki's Treasurer. For them to achieve their goals they will need a vast amount of money. One of his objectives since he joined them was to collect as many bounties as possible. His abilities are shrouded in mystery, since it seems he is unbelievably strong and fast and can use all elemental Chakra which is unheard of for a shinobi. *Secret Tactic - Rescue - can be used only on those who have been Captured. They will be freed and brought back to life essentially, with 100 new stat points. the other 100 damage will be done to the one who Captured them. or Protect - Kakuzu will take half damage from Rescuers to Protect one person his team has Captured. *Special Ability - Surgical Sewing - using his body's odd ability to connect and disassemble with strong threads, Kakuzu can sew anyone back together and heal them in the process. Kakuzu may save the same person (including himself) over and over. He only heals his target if they are Attacked and he does so for double his Special Ability stat. *Attack - 25 = Earth, 50 = Wind, 75 = Lightning, 100 = Fire *Counter-Attack - ??? ---- OROCHIMARU'S AMBITION: - Win Condition = ??? Orochimaru - Orochimaru was once the most powerful Ninja in Konoha. He was passed over for becoming Hokage though, because the Village Elders saw that despite his skill, he was merciless and not a worthy leader. He became enraged at the embarrassment and went Rogue. Now all he plans on is destroying Konoha. *Secret Tactic - Rescue - can be used only on those who have been Captured. They will be freed and brought back to life essentially, with 100 new stat points. the other 100 damage will be done to the one who Captured them. *Special Ability - Resurrection of Kimimaru. Kimimaru was once Orochimaru's greatest disciple, but he died from an illness, despite how unbelievably strong his body was. Kimimaru will do damage as high as the Stat and Orochimaru will also be able to Attack another player with his basic Attack. *Attack - Orochimaru loves snakes and uses them in a wide variety of techniques. The techniques power will be equivalent to his Attack stat *Counter-Attack - ??? Kabuto - For unknown reasons, Kabuto will do whatever it takes to satisfy Orochimaru's Ambition. He is his loyal servant and right-hand man. Kabuto is also a highly skilled Medical Ninja with powers rivaling even Tsunade. *Secret Tactic - Capture - does 200 damage and captures any player that is able to be Captured. *Special Ability - Kabuto will be able to Heal anyone (including himself), just never the same person twice in a row. He only heals his target if they are Attacked and he does so for double his Special Ability stat. *Attack - Kabuto will use a genjutsu to paralyze his opponent from 25-50, and he will use his CHakra Scalpels to inflict serious damage from 75-100 *Counter-Attack - ??? Sasuke - Sasuke is filled with hatred for Itachi who murdered their family and clan and left him alone. He is an avenger and will stop at nothing to gain power. He will even kill his own friends if they stand in his way. *Secret Tactic - Protect - Sasuke will take half damage from Rescuers to Protect one person his team has Captured *Special Ability - Mangekou Sharingan - Damages by its stat amount and allows Sasuke to manipulate his victim's entire Night *Attack - 25-50 = Taijutsu, 75 = Fire Style, 100 = Lightning Attacks *Counter-Attack - ??? ---- Konoha's Teams - Each Team has different Win Conditions Team 10 - Win Condition = ??? Shikamaru - Known as Konoha's Genius. He leads Team 10 comprised of himself, Ino and Chouji. Has become somewhat of an avenger himself after Akatsuki killed his mentor and friend, Asuma. Shikamaru was never very strong, but his mental prowess on the battle field is comparabe to none. *Secret Tactic - Capture - does 200 damage and captures any player that is able to be Captured. *Special Ability - Shadow Bind. Will disable his opponent's Night actions and give Shikamaru a chance to ID his victim. He will do damage according to his stat points. *Attack - Shikamaru can use a wide variety of Shadow Techniques which will be correlated to his Attack stat *Counter-Attack - ??? Ino - Ino's family has been known for their ability to control the minds of others, but Ino recently has discovered a talent for Healing as well. She has Partnered with Shikamaru and Chouji since they were young. They all studied under Asuma. *Secret Tactic - Rescue - can be used only on those who have been Captured. They will be freed and brought back to life essentially, with 100 new stat points. the other 100 damage will be done to the one who Captured them. *Special Ability - Healing. She may Heal anyone (including herself), but never the same person twice in a row. She only heals her target if they are Attacked and she does so for double her Special Ability stat. *Attack - Mind Transfer - Ino can transfer her mind into the mind of her victim and control their actions to hurt themselves. Only at 100 can she use this Technique to make her victim hurt someone else. *Counter-Attack - ??? Chouji - Chouji is known as a gentle giant. He has looked up to Shikamaru since they were little. Chouji gains strength from consumption. He's usually found anywhere food is served. *Secret Tactic - Protect - Chouji will take half damage from Rescuers to Protect one person his team has Captured. *Special Ability - Chouji's Family has passed down Chakra Pills through the generations. 25-50 he will take 1, 75 he will take 2, 100 he will take all 3. 1 = damage +25, 2 = damage +50, 3 = 200 damage. *Attack - Chouji has the Multi-Size Ability. He can grow his hands very large for instance and crush his victims with gigantic fists. The amount of Multi-Sizing will be proportional to his Attack Stat. *Counter-Attack - ??? TEAM 7 - Win Condition = ??? Yamato - Yamato is the only known Ninja living today who can use Wood techniques. It is vital for Konoha since that is the only type of technique that can control the Monster Nine-Tailed Fox inside Naruto. Yamato leads Team 7 comprised of himself, Naruto and Sakura. He is good natured and an ex-leader of ANBU Special Ops under Tsunade's direct command. He is a ninja to be trusted. *Secret Tactic - Capture - does 200 damage and captures any player that is able to be Captured. *Special Ability - Using Wood Techniques on Naruto he can ensure Naruto's safety when Attacking, as well as anyone around him. *Attack - Yamato uses a wide variety of Wood Techniques. They will become greater the more he increases this stat. *Counter -Attack - ??? Naruto - Naruto is the self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Ninja" ...and he might be right. :D He always overcomes what seem to insurmountable odds and has the uncanny ability to make even the most vile ninja rethink their actions. His one and only failure was not being strong enough to save Sasuke from himself and he let him fall into Orochimaru's hands. Naruto will stop at nothing to become strong enough to bring his best friend back to Konoha. *Secret Tactic - Protect - Naruto will take half damage from Rescuers to Protect one person his team has Captured. *Special Ability - Naruto can use the Nine-Tailed Fox and do double damage to his victim. Without Yamato helping him control himself though, there is a 50/50 he will run amok and wind up Attacking someone at random. *Attack - 25-50 = Shadow Clones, 75 = Summoning, 100 = Rasengan *Counter-Attack - ??? Sakura - Sakura was devastated when Sasuke left her and their village in pursuit of power with Orochimaru. Her heart was broken, but she turned her grief into production and became Tsunade's medical protegé. She, like Naruto, will stop at nothing to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru's evil clutches. *Secret Tactic - Rescue - can be used only on those who have been Captured. They will be freed and brought back to life essentially, with 100 new stat points. the other 100 damage will be done to the one who Captured them. *Special Ability - Healing. She may Heal anyone (including herself), but never the same person 2 times in a row. She only heals her target if they are Attacked and she does so for double her Special Ability stat. *Attack - 25-50 = Powerful Taijutsu, 75-100 = Genjutsu *Counter-Attack - ??? ---- Defenses: may be used infinitely, but cost 100 points per use. They are completely unbreakable. They have no added bonuses or detriments Akatsuki may use Clones or Smoke Bombs Orochimaru's Group may use Substitutions or Traps Team 10 may use Traps or Smoke Bombs Team 7 may use Clones or Substitutions Counter-Attacks: happen whenever someone is successfully Attacked. Some characters have extra secrets up their sleeves that are also unknown ;) There are no Counter-Attacks when Defended or when Tactics are used. And of course, you do not counter-attack someone healing you. ;) Special Abilities and Secret Tactics: cannot be used two Nights in a row. And to reiterate: Secret Tactics can only be used if a Character has 100 in both Special Ability and Counter-Attack. Capture: If a character has the ability to be Captured they are essentially never truly Dead, because they can be possibly Rescued and brought back to life. So, if you are one of those characters, don't count yourself out if you get Captured. A Capture will be noted in the Night Post and marked on the Roster. Also, it is not necessary for a person to have 0 health to be Captured, assuming the 200 Damage does not take them down to zero. They will retain any kept life if Rescued in addition to the 100 new stat points. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Frost - Chouji *SomeGuy - Ino *Sinistral - Shikamaru Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Prince_Marth85 - Yamato - Killed N8 by Sasori #CrazyPainter - Naruto (replaced Joe's Student D6) #Fox - Sakura #Prof. Templeton - Hidan - Killed N8 by Naruto #Frozen_in_Fire - Kabuto - Lynched D6 #Brandonb - Kakuzu - Lynched D7 #Star_Tiger - Itachi - Killed N1 by Hidan #dawh - Sasori #Frost - Chouji #SomeGuy - Ino #woon - Orochimaru #Lost in Space - Deidara - Killed N2 by Yamato and Sakura #Sinistral - Shikamaru #Mekal - Kisame - Lynched D2 #Sparanda - Sasuke Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games Category:HybridGames